You-Zitsu Wiki:Plot Summary project
Below are the guidelines of . Overview This project aims to complete and improve the light novel and manga story's plot. Provided is a list of volumes/chapters from a specific story part that are in need of completion. A list of articles is provided in list tab that needs improvement with identified specific areas of the improvement. Tasks The tasks for the project is divided into three levels of priority as listed below: High-Priority [Job Difficulty: ; Full Contribution Points: ] #To elaborate, link, and proofread listed light novel volumes and manga chapters. #To make sure that the list of characters in each part is correctly placed from the order in which they appeared and that each character is listed as well as character debuts. Medium-Priority [Job Difficulty: ; Full Contribution Points: ] #To elaborate, link, and proofread listed manga chapters. #To make sure that the list of characters in each part is correctly placed from the order in which they appeared and that each character is listed as well as character debuts. Low-Priority [Job Difficulty: ; Full Contribution Points: ] #To elaborate, link, and proofread listed manga chapters/volumes. #To clean up, reduce text in listed episodes. #To make sure that the list of characters in each part is correctly placed from the order in which they appeared and that each character is listed as well as character debuts. How to Participate Three prerequisites: (1) A registered Wikia account, (2) free time, and (3) spirit of volunteering. Once you have these three, you're ready to go for the community project. Browse the list of articles in need of improvement. When claiming an article, copy the code written on the pre-formatted box after clicking the . Paste the code from the clipboard to on-going projects tab. Note that the contributions will only be counted when an official project job template is properly presented in the mentioned tab. After accomplishing the selected task, change the input for status parameter from " " to " " and move it to the respective section. The board of associate members will review the task. Once they're done assessing the task, they will move the project job template to accomplished tab if it is done properly. If you believe an article should be added to the project, let the staff know. The staff will check it over and add it to the project if it is determined to need work. The administrators/content moderators will be reading over all summaries. This is in order to get a second opinion on whether the referencing for a project is done, as well as other details before marking it as complete. These pages will be closely monitored for overall correctness as the details in them are a reflection of the series. If you need any help in regards to writing the summaries then let the staff know. Contribution Reward For those who greatly contribute to the project, in other words, editors with at least contribution points may receive a userbox reward associated with the project by the wiki staff. Special Guidelines These are the guidelines to keep in mind when writing summaries and they are also things that might be helpful if you writing a summary for the very first time. They are also designed to comply with wiki best practice. This section is a work in progress. Please feel free to add your own suggestions, tips and tricks. # Please keep in mind that this is a wiki and so please do not speculate or write in an opinionated/leading manner when writing the summary. Just describe things as they unfold, and when in doubt, go for neutral tone and wording. # The summary is not supposed to be a substitute for actually reading the real plot. As such, there is no need to give minute details of everything that's happening. There is a project that is going to have event details. # Links - please consider providing one where you think that the reader of the summary might want more information on either a character or a term. # Please do not forget to fill in the other details when, before, or after editing the summary, such as the characters in order of appearance list and the powers and techniques list. # In the summary we should only include what happened in the story. Recaps and previews from the previous and for the next plots are not to be added. # Always remember to keep the Manual of Style in mind while writing the summaries. See the Layout Guide to see how pages should be laid out and organized. #To list characters, use the wikitext #Character Name. #The wiki staff will go over your work to make sure that it was handled correctly, so you have an understanding of what they are expected to look like as far as the finished product is concerned. Rules # Contribution points are only awarded if and only if the following are accomplished: #* Improvement of the selected task. #* Fully-signed project job template at on-going projects tab. #* Task rating of the board of associate members. User(s) who receive/s perfect task rating will garner full contribution points. # The class grade of tasks are non-interchangeable unless otherwise stated by the board of associate members. # If you desire to join to a task that has a " " status, do NOT simply change the project job template by adding your name. It is advisable to personally message the present member of the task and let them add you as a joint member. #* There can be only a maximum of people working on a task. A one person less per class level downgrade — meaning, for , , and tasks, the limit is three, two, and one person, respectively. # Be considerable with others. As soon as you have around 5 on-going projects on your plate, it is recommended to finish all of them before taking another task. # Have fun with editing. Yes, it's a tedious task but what comes after — the fulfillment after giving your best to help community grow — is irreplaceable and significant. On-Going Projects /On-Going Projects /On-Going Projects}} Completed Articles /Accomplishments /Accomplishments}}